Never yours
by mishka-chan
Summary: Despite being on the verge of acheiving his goals Naruto can never be the thing he wants to truly be... his. Sasunaru. Sweet and sad. PLEASE REVIEW


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any affiliated characters.

Warning: This is a Sasunaru. I hope you know what that means… it means gay boys. Yeah. So enjoy.

Never yours

By: Mishka-chan

That morning Sasuke woke up earlier than usual. He remained on his left side and stared at the warm body beside him. Arms were loosely wrapped around Sasuke, and he found himself slipping out of the embrace carefully, so as not to wake the sleeping one. He looked over the body tanned and toned. Sweat drenched and dirtied from the previous nights events.

_They always said goodbye that way._

He watched the sleeping face of his lover as he continued in his gentle snoozing. Sasuke never took his eyes from the boy as he sat in a chair to greet the morning. He would leave before he ever woke up though.

_He was too much of a coward to stay._

He saw the gleaming ring on his lover's finger and even though he could not see the inscription on the inside of the band, he knew what it said by heart. 'Hikari no kokoro Uchiha Sasuke.' 'Light of Sasuke Uchiha's heart.' In front of that ring lay an engagement ring. They had married in secret and many didn't even know that they were together. Sasuke stood and walked through the room to the bathroom they shared. He walked in and started the shower. Pulling off his boxers, he stood in the bathroom. Glancing at the mirror, he caught glimpse of the marks all over his body. He smiled; they all meant one thing, that his lover was happy, very happy. Sasuke felt the memories in resurface in his mind. Last night had been damn good. He felt himself harden. Damn, how could he make him hard in almost no time flat.

_This was the only way…_

He cursed his libido and stepped in the shower. Damn, not flagging. Sighing, he allowed the memories to come back. He remembered his voice, his touch, how it felt to be inside his tight body. He also thought about how it felt when his lover was inside of him. He finished himself by calling his lovers name. He scrubbed off and washed out his hair.

_It hurt too much._

He walked out of the room and dressed quickly. He slipped on his ANBU mask.

_But it was his own fault._

Naruto heard his lover get ready. He heard him take his shower. He listened as his lover called out his name. He listened as he reentered the bedroom and dressed. He heard him slip on his ANBU mask. That distinctive sound… It was the sound of polished and sanded wood against human flesh, the sound of hair shuffling as the mask was tied on, and it was the sound of his lover's heart being cut off from him. It was a cruel sound, but to be expected. Right before he heard the click of the door he heard hollowed words call out. "I love you, Naruto."

_But could I blame him?_

He lifted himself up and went through his morning procedures. Shower, dress, ANBU mask, and the task he hated most. He reached over to his left hand a slipped off his wedding band and engagement ring. When he went out there, he wasn't whom he should be. He was no longer _his._ He was _Konoha's._ That is what he hated most. Not being his lover's anymore. But his lover made him do it, until he could be Hokage. He looked in the mirror. That wasn't him. He wasn't this person. Same blonde shock of hair, same tanned skin, same ANBU brand, but different person. He studied the reflection better. The ANBU uniform fit him well, clinging tightly to his form. His lover would have said too tightly to be seen in public. The truth was that when he was wearing this uniform he was hardly even seen in public, and if his lover saw and recognized him, which he often did, he wouldn't even bat an eyelash under his mask. If spoken to his lover would reply with a 'yes, captain' or 'right away, captain.' Captain was never exchanged for koibito or Naru-chan, not even Naruto or Uzumaki-kun. Though that last one would probably hurt just as much. For when his lover was behind that mask he wasn't his husband or his lover or even someone who cared for him. He was his subordinate and his pawn. Love did not exist between them when their masks were on.

_Because that would endanger them…_

Because if the enemy knew they could use that to their advantage, so when he put on that mask he wasn't Naruto, or koibito, or Uzumaki-kun, or precious, nor was he what he wanted to be most of all, Uchiha Naruto. No, he was ANBU captain of the fox team. He was a tactics-pro and a soldier. He was a savior and a protector. He was a leader and future Hokage. He was fox ANBU. But none of that mattered to him because in those moments he wasn't what he wanted to be most of all… Sasuke's.

A/N: So how did you like it? Please tell me. Come on click that little button… Please.


End file.
